


First Kiss

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Before Remus has the chance to chicken out, he goes across the common room to kiss Sirius and let him know how he feels. Sirius feels the same way





	First Kiss

Remus looked at Sirius who was lying across from him in the common room. Over the past few months, Remus had begun accepting his romantic feeling for his friend that he had been in denial over for the past couple of years. Sirius had been staring at him for most of the thirty minutes that they had been in the common room. Remus had really been trying to read his Transfiguration book, but was distracted by the handsome boy across from him.

 

Sirius kept sighing, hoping that Remus would notice him instead of that stupid book. Sirius had been in love with Remus since the end of their fourth year and now they’re in the middle of their seventh year and he hadn’t done anything about it. Sirius figured there would be no way that Remus was gay with all the attention he got from the ladies. Sirius got attention too, but he never went out with anybody. He didn’t want to go out with anybody. After ten more minutes of lying there in silence, he got up.

 

Remus glanced at Sirius who stood up stretching. ‘It’s now or never’ he thought as he closed the book loudly. If Sirius didn’t like him the way Remus liked him then a simple obliviate charm would help keep things from being awkward. Remus walked over to Sirius whose eyes widened. Sirius had thought Remus was so consumed by the book he didn’t even know he was still in the room. Before Remus could chicken out he pressed his lips against his crush’s. Sirius was pleasantly surprised. It took him a second for the shock to wear off and kiss him back. 

 

“I like you Padfoot,” Remus confessed blushing.  
“Well, I would hope so because I like you too. It wouldn’t be very nice if you went around kissing people without having some sort of feelings for them. It might give them the wrong idea,” Sirius said smiling. “I didn’t know you even knew I was still in here.”

 

“I know this is going to sound stalkerish but its hard for me to not know where you are. You and Prongs will be the death of me,” Remus said laughing and feeling relieved that Sirius reciprocated his feelings.

 

Sirius threw back his head laughing. “I guess that’s true. Usually I announce when I enter or leave a room so I can see why you would always know where I was.”

 

“I saw you staring at me and was thinking about the past few months hoping that I was interpreting your signals correctly. I thought you could have been just flirting with me because you come off as a flirty person.”

 

“No. You’re the only person I flirt with. Ok, I flirt with McGonagall or Dumbledore sometimes when I want to avoid a huge punishment but that’s not because I am in love with them,” Sirius admitted looking into Remus’s golden eyes.

 

“Really,” Remus asked surprised.

 

“Really. If you hadn’t kissed me i would have kissed you on New Years Eve or Christmas,” Sirius told him. “I’m really glad you kissed me though because I couldn’t wait another couple months to kiss you.”

 

“Let’s go upstairs and continue kissing in private,” Remus suggested reaching out to grab Sirius’s hand. Sirius grinned and happily complied.

**Author's Note:**

> from my old tumblr


End file.
